


Daddy's Secret Tree

by tinacita



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, The Bronze - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Lance and "his girls" prepare for Christmas





	Daddy's Secret Tree

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of "a walk in the park," but you don't necessarily have to read it ...
> 
> this is my submission to caplansteverogers's christmas writing challenge.

I was sitting in my office, trying to finish up these fucking reports before the holiday.

My girls – _MY GIRLS!!!_ – were in the living room decorating the Christmas tree.

Smiling, I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes, happily reviewing yesterday’s events …

I took us to pick out a real tree. It was Izzy’s first, and she was beyond thrilled! She was pretty excited that Nicole was with us.

The tree farm was also offering pictures with Santa, so naturally Izzy had wanted to do that too. As we were waiting for Izzy to finish her turn with Kris Kringle, I had to muster up a LOT of control …

            _“Who knew that I’d be picking out a Christmas tree with the fucking god of gymnastics?!” Nicole quipped._

_I just laughed. But then she slid her hand under my coat and down into pants._

_“Maybe if you’re a … GOOD … boy, Santa will leave something special for you under the tree,” she purred._

_Stifling a groan, I turned to look at her._

_“Behave yourself,” I muttered._

_“Oooh, coach, I think you may need to teach me a lesson,” she whispered tauntingly._

_Yanking her hand out of my pants, I had to suppress my reply as Izzy came running back over to us with her picture …_

And so we brought the big tree home, which was now ready to be bedazzled by my two girls.

My dad usually did this with Izzy; holiday decorating wasn’t part of my Olympic training program. But given that I was with Nicole this year, she offered to help.

And admittedly, it looked much … homier … than when my dad would do it. Not that he did a bad job, and I was grateful that he helped, but it was very … masculine … and not in a good way either!

Izzy didn’t care though; she was excited when he would come and decorate. But this year was different … for a lot of reasons.

“Daddy!”

Sighing, I saved the report that I was still working on, and went out to check on my daughter, and my girlfriend.

_Lance the fucker Tucker has a girlfriend … what the fuck?!_

Nicole is an amazing woman! I am so happy that I actually asked her out. We’ve been together for almost a year now.

We decided to take things slowly because of Izzy, which truly worked out for everyone. Nicole and I got to know each other really well.

_And fuck, she’s still here!!_

Plus, despite how hot she is, Nicole is a great person, and a terrific role model for Izzy.

Upon entering the living room, I was stunned. Nicole and Izzy had decorated the fireplace and mantle, and had unpacked all of the ornaments and stuff for the tree. “Daddy!!!!!!!!!!” Izzy shouted.

“Huh?”

Izzy giggled as they were both standing directly in front of me.

“Daddy’s brain went out!” Izzy yelled, laughing hysterically.

Shaking my head of some naughty thoughts, I refocused on my girls. Nicole was holding a small box of ornaments and my daughter was holding the star.

“Are you ok?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah … sorry … was just, uh, thinking about … something …”

Smiling, Nicole took my hand and led me to the tree.

“Pick me up daddy! We gotta put the star on first!” Izzy exclaimed.

Looking at the tree again, I noticed the lights were already on.

“You put the lights on?”

Izzy sighed dramatically, and then replied, “Of course we did. We are not helpless daddy. Now up!!”

Glancing at Nicole, I could see her trying not to laugh. Chuckling, I picked Izzy up and got her close enough so she could put the star on.

What I didn’t realize was that Nicole was slyly taking some pictures of us.

Once Izzy got the star how she wanted it, she wriggled out of my grasp and slid to the floor. Walking over to the other side of the room, she stood and put her hands on her hips.

Looking at the tree, Izzy proclaimed, “It’s perfect!! Come on Daddy! Help us!”

“Izzy, I have to finish my reports first, and then I’ll help.”

She pouted for a bit, and then I saw the quivering lip.

_Fuck, here it comes …_

“Izzy, sweetie, if we let Daddy finish his work now, then he can help us sooner. But if he doesn’t, then he’ll have to spend more time later working, and you want him to watch some movies with us, right?” Nicole bargained.

_Fuck I love this woman!_

“I guess so,” Izzy conceded.

Silently thanking Nicole, I started to return to my office.

“But you better work fast!” my daughter demanded.

Turning around, I flashed them my signature smile, and gave Izzy a thumbs up.

Despite my best efforts, it took me longer than it should have to finish my reports. And it was all Nicole’s fault. I kept thinking about her and Izzy, and how fabulous she is with my daughter.

Naturally, there were other thoughts about me and Nicole, naked, sweaty, and moaning.

But I did finish! I submitted them, shut down my laptop, and went into the living room to help my girls with the tree.

The ornaments were laid out on the sofa and loveseat, so we would walk over, get a few, and then place them on the tree.

I was helping Izzy put an angel up the near the top when I heard Nicole gasp.

Looking over, I noticed Nicole holding her hand and heading down the hall.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine!” she shouted. “I just pricked my finger on a hook. I’ll be right back.”

She was back quickly, and Izzy ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

“I’ll kiss it and make it feel better!” she said sweetly.

Nicole bent down to hug her. “You work fast! It’s already hurting less!”

Finger repaired, we continued on.

By the time we were done – 4 hours later!! – it was time to eat. Despite my protests, I let the girls order some pizza and breadsticks. Even Nicole teased me!

“Lance, it’s just a pizza. One night won’t destroy that luscious body of yours,” she whispered.

Stifling a lewd moan, I merely rolled my eyes at my girl and watched as she and Izzy dove in to the fattening meal.

As promised, after dinner, the three of us huddled on the sofa and watched Christmas movies until Izzy fell asleep.

Carefully picking her up, I took her into her room, and got her jammies on. Once she was all tucked in, I rejoined Nicole in the living room.

Pulling her close, I held her tightly against me.

“Thank you for everything. It means a lot to both of us.”

Nicole looked up at me and smiled.

“It means a lot to me too. I usually spend the holidays alone,” she said softly.

“What about your niece and her family?” Nicole sighed, and I felt bad that I asked.

“I’m sorry … I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She kissed me gently, and then wrapped her arms tighter around me.

“You didn’t. It’s just that Corrine’s mother, my sister-in-law, doesn’t like me very much, so she always makes plans to spend the holidays with her family. My brother tries to include me, but she stops him, or threatens to take Corrine with her and leave him here,” she explained.

“What a fucking bitch! I’d be divorcing her sorry ass before she even knew what hit her!”

Nicole giggled, and it sorta tickled my chest.

“If it weren’t for my niece, I think he would. But that’s also a big part reason why she takes dance lessons with me. I get to see her, and spend time her, and show her that not all women are like her mother,” she continued.

“Damn straight!”

Nicole chuckled and started to pull away.

“Where are you going?”

Shaking her head, she replied, “Lance, you know I can’t stay. We both agreed that after the holidays we’d talk to Izzy about my ‘sleeping over.’”

I sighed. _Fuck I hate when she’s right!_

“Yeah, ok. But …”

“Yes?” she asked, snuggling against me.

“Izzy usually spends a few days before with my parents, since my mom obviously won’t come here. So I was thinking that you could stay with me until she gets back.”

“Translation … I’m staying with you and there won’t be any argument,” she countered cheekily.

I laughed before I kissed her passionately, sealing the deal.

“You’re lucky I have a thing for gold medal gymnasts,” she said panting.

As I walked her to the door, I was already thinking about all the naughty things we’d be doing.

“And don’t bother bringing too many clothes. We won’t be going anywhere.”

“Lance the fucker Tucker, alive and well and still going strong!” she taunted before leaving.

Grinning mischievously, I kissed her one final time before shutting the door behind her …

As planned a few days before Christmas my super sexy woman came over to spend a few nights with me.

But I was confused when she came in with a medium sized suitcase.

“What’s the matter?” Nicole inquired.

“I thought I told you not to bring a lot of clothes.”

She grinned seductively at me, and slowly sauntered over to me.

“Well, we will have to … clean up … after … and I think you might like what I brought,” she replied.

Moaning, I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder.

“Lance Tucker! Put me down right now!” she screamed.

So I did … on the bed.

I was like a man possessed, and wasted no time in tearing her clothes off. I then began stripping, and she moaned as she saw … my medal …

I pounced on her, and it was hard and fast. Neither of us really cared though, because it was fucking hot!

As we laid there catching our breath, she started giggling.

“Did you find that amusing?”

“On the contrary,” she answered, “It was incredible. But I was thinking about something Izzy told me before she left this morning.”

_Oh god! What the fuck did she say??_

“She said, and I quote, ‘Make daddy show you his secret tree in his office. I’m not allowed in there cuz he thinks I’ll break something or mess something up.’ So can I see it?” Nicole asked.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

“Fuck … that kid of mine is going to be the death of me!”

“Ha!” Nicole countered, “You love that little girl more than anything! Maybe I should start calling you ‘Lance the softie Tucker!’” I growled.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“Then show me the tree,” she taunted.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed. I was tugging her toward the door when she tugged back.

“What?”

“Lance! We can’t just go downstairs naked! Let me get my robe!” she cried.

“Pfft. I am Lance Tucker, Fucking God of Gymnastics, and I can do whatever the fuck I want in my house!”

“Pants!” she shouted.

Despite my … annoyance … I put on some sweatpants and let Nicole put on her robe before we went down to my office.

I stopped outside the door.

“I don’t let Izzy in here unsupervised for a good reason.”

Nicole nodded. “I understand, what with your medals and everything.”

“Yeah, but my tree, it’s kinda … Izzy inappropriate …”

She just looked at me, and then I opened the door.

Gesturing for her to go inside, I heard her gasp.

Nicole whipped around to look at me.

“THIS is YOUR office?!”

Before I could reply, she walked further into the room, and shook her head.

“This is NOT what I expected,” she continued quietly.

She then slowly began working her way around the room, taking it all in.

I can understand her surprise. The rest of the house is fairly modern, black and gray, stainless steel, plush carpets.

My office, which I did legit do myself, is the opposite. It has a hardwood floor with an area rug, a mahogany desk with a leather chair, wood bookshelves lining one wall, a small coal stove, a leather couch, and naturally, my Olympic medals.

On the table near the window sat a four feet tree, which I put up and decorate myself every year. It was originally done as a joke, but it grew on me, and now it’s my little tradition.

There are gymnast ornaments, ones that look my medals, a few of my handmade ones from when I was kid.

Then there are the ones which make it NOT kid friendly, and of course, those are the ornaments that Nicole spots first.

“Uh, Lance?”

I turned around to see Nicole standing close to the tree.

“Is this what I think it is?” she inquired, pointing to one ornament in particular.

Sighing, I sat down on the couch. When I didn’t respond, she asked again.

“Lance, why do you have a penis ornament on your tree?”

“Well …”

She looked at me for a moment, and then glanced back over at the tree. Tilting her head, she studied it intensely for a minute or so, and then came and straddled my lap.

I groaned.

“It’s a bizarre story …”

Grinding herself against me, she smirked.

“I like bizarre. Tell me … please …”

“Well … you know about … the gold … and this sort of goes along with that.”

She kissed me on the nose, urging to me to continue.

“Well, once the guys … and some of the girls … on the team saw it, they apparently all decided to get me a gag gift for Christmas that year. So one of the girls, under the guise of wanting to know how big my medal really was, measured it …”

Nicole burst out laughing.

“She didn’t!”

Chuckling, I continued.

“Oh yes she did. So then they went to some crazy ass shop that makes specialty ornaments, and told them that they wanted an ornament in the size of my dick.”

Thankfully I was holding onto her or else she would’ve fallen off my laughing so hard.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want …”

Nicole calmed herself a bit, and ran her fingers through my hair.

“If it bothers you that I find it so hysterical, why don’t you just take it off the tree?” Nicole questioned.

I sighed.

_Did I really want to tell her? Fuck! I do …_

“Lance,” she whispered, caressing my cheek.

“It’s just … it reminds me of when I was someone … Now I’m only a washed up has been turned coach.”

The soft look on Nicole’s face turned incredulous.

“A washed up has been turned coach? Who the hell called you that?” she screamed indignantly.

“Babe …”

She leapt off me and stomped across the room.

“How dare they care insult you like that! You are SO much more! You are an Olympic gold medalist! You are an amazing father! And despite your language, you are a wonderful man!” she vehemently countered.

I couldn’t help the smile which formed on my face, nor could I help the proud twitch in my cock.

_She just fucking defended me – ME! – Fuck! I love her so much!_

I was so damn turned on that I lost it.

Jumping up off the couch, I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to face me.

“Lance!” she yelped.

Crashing my lips onto hers, I kissed her passionately as I began to tear her robe off. Flinging it haphazardly about the room, I pulled us back to the sofa.

Suddenly I felt her hands tugging at my pants, endeavoring to take them off me.

Pushing her away, I dramatically yanked them off, revealing the gold.

“Oh Lance,” she moaned lustfully.

I sat back down the couch, wincing slightly at the cold leather on my bare ass. But then I looked back up at Nicole, biting my lip. She was my very own goddess …

I beckoned her to me, and she slowly sauntered back to the couch, straddling me.

“Fuck, you are so gorgeous …”

“Not nearly as studly as you …” she moaned as she lowered herself on me.

We both groaned lasciviously as she sank ALL the way down on my cock.

My head lolled back onto the couch and I closed my eyes, the simple pleasure of being inside of her just blissing me out.

Then I felt her hands in my hair, gently tugging in an effort to bring me back.

Sluggishly I opened my eyes, and I almost growled at the way her own were completely blown with lust.

Shifting my hips a bit underneath her, she started gyrating her own. Pretty quickly my office was filled with our loud, lecherous moans.

As she rode me rather ferociously, I sucked on her nipples.

“Lance,” she keened, and I could feel her getting close.

Releasing one hip, I slid my fingers down and rubbed her clit. Mere seconds later, she screamed, digging her nails into my shoulders.

I roared as I thrust up into her, and my orgasm hit shortly after hers.

She collapsed against me as the ecstasy consumed us, and we just sat there, wrapped in each other’s arms.

As I rubbed her back, I realized without any doubt at all, that I was so fucking in love with this amazing woman, and I never wanted to let her go …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
